Bored
by xNJx
Summary: L'ennui n'est pas qu'une mauvaise chose. La preuve c'est que Loki en a fait l'expérience, de cet ennui. Et, franchement, il ne regrette pas un seul instant.


_**Bored :**_

...

Loki s'installa à une table isolée à la bibliothèque. Il déposa ses affaires et son bouquin sur la table. Il aimait trop cet endroit, tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait y rester tranquillement pendant ses heures « de trou » entre deux cours de langues. Et Natasha, sa meilleure amie, passait cette heure là à mater Steve et Thor au stade, en pleine séance de football américain.

Loki n'avait pas très envie de bosser, et, alors qu'il faisait tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, soupira d'ennui.

C'est donc sans s'en rendre compte qu'il griffonna « Je m'ennuie » sur la table.

Il passa l'heure à regarder par la fenêtre.

…

Lorsque Loki revint s'installer à la bibliothèque, à sa place habituelle, le lendemain, il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que quelqu'un avait griffonné une réponse à sa plainte scripturale. A vrai dire, les mots étaient les suivants, d'une écriture plus serrée, abrupte et moins arrondie : « Je m'ennuie aussi. Bienvenue au club ! On pourrait s'ennuyer ensemble ? »

Loki souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Natasha l'avait abandonné à nouveau -à vrai dire elle avait juste décidé de ne pas venir en cours aujourd'hui, lendemain de soirée difficile.

L'étudiant en langues étrangères attrapa un stylo et répondit : « Ha ha. En effet, on pourrait. Je viens ici tous les jours. »

…

« Dis, tu veux aller en ville ? » demanda Natasha en mâchant son chewing-gum tranquillement. Son vernis rose était accordé à son fard à paupières rose, et son _slim_ de cette même couleur.

« Je vais à la bibli. » déclara le brun.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, comme tu veux. On se voit tout à l'heure en cours de traduction. »

Loki la quitta et fonça directement à sa place à la bibli. Il était très intrigué par la réponse, et de savoir qui lui écrivait. Et, en effet, l'inconnu(e) avait répondu :

« Pareil. Je suis en économie, et toi ? Laisse moi deviner. Une écriture aussi belle, t'es en littérature ou en langues ? »

Loki sourit et répondit rapidement : « En effet. Si jamais tu veux t'ennuyer ou discuter, je serai à la cafétéria demain après-midi à partir de 16h. Table du fond. Sac et tee-shirt vert. »

Puis Loki se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Merde. Il ne connaissait même pas cette personne...Il soupira et essaya d'effacer son message. Le résultat fut juste que l'écriture était floue, mais pas effacée.

…

Loki ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait espéré que quelqu'un vienne. Sérieusement, c'était pitoyable. Alors le brun s'était tout de même rendu à la cafèt', avait bossé sur sa dissert' en buvant son thé, et, ok, peut être qu'il avait espéré que quelqu'un le rejoigne pour discuter.

Alors il alla ensuite à la bibliothèque. Et se stoppa en arrivant devant la -sa- table. Elle avait été nettoyé, et sa conversation s'était envolée avec. Dépité, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, Loki rentra chez lui.

Sécher ne faisait de mal à personnes.

…

La semaine suivante, il évita soigneusement la bibli et passa plus de temps avec Natasha. Cette dernière lui parla de son « crush » pour Bucky Barnes. Et Loki se lança à son tour. Il lui parla de la bibli, puis de la conversation et sa fin tragique.

« C'est bête, je trouve. Ca aurait pu être le début d'une histoire d'amour... »

« Ou d'une belle amitié, Nat. »

La rousse sourit. « Faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un. T'es frustré. »

Loki sourit à son tour. Il était bisexuel, était déjà sorti avec des filles, des mecs, mais il n'avait jamais été totalement épris.

« Allons en cours. »

…

Lorsque Loki quitta son cours, Natasha lui proposa de l'attendre. L'étudiante avait option « russe » et ils pourraient, après ce dernier cours de la journée, aller boire un verre, voir un film. Loki marchait donc silencieusement sur le campus, tête baissée, aspiré par des pensées aléatoires. Le brun allait s'installer au foyer en attendant Natasha.

Puis, _bam._

Il percuta quelqu'un -qui marchait aussi tête baissée, apparemment. Le classeur que Loki tenait dans ses bras tomba au sol et les feuilles rangées dans celui-ci s'éparpillèrent partout suite au choc.

« Merde. Désolé. » s'excusa un type plutôt petit avec un bouc élégant. Il portait un t-shirt _Black Sabbath_ et un jean délavé.

Loki se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un de ces crétins de musicologie qui était trop plongé dans sa musique pour faire attention au monde extérieur. Et puis, le type en question resta figé devant une feuille de cours de Loki. Il avait les sourcils froncés, puis un sourire illumina son visage. Soit il appréciait la littérature française, soit...

« Cette écriture... » dit-il.

Loki se demandait quoi. Quoi son écriture ?

« Tu es, tu es le type de la bibliothèque qui s'ennuie ? »

Loki écarquilla les yeux.

Ca alors !

…

Tony Stark. Étudiant en économie. Très intelligent(il avait validé ses partiels de sa première année sans foutre le nez dans ses cours, tandis que Loki avait du s'arracher les cheveux pour avoir son semestre, lui), et super canon (oui, Loki aimait le mater, oui).

Voilà qui était son inconnu de la bibli. Un homme passionné de musique, d'économie et de mécanique. Il avait eu le choix entre pleins de fac, pleins de filière, mais avait choisi celle ci car c'était la fac la plus cool, la moins chiante à vue d'œil, et pis il avait pleins de potes dans sa classe d'éco. Et de toute façon, il voulait faire éco en priorité, même si son meilleur pote lui avait dit qu'il avait un don pour la physique et les sciences. Mais qu'importe.

Loki se lui se voyaient tous les jours. Natasha le taquinait avec des « t'es amoureux, » et des « dommage qu'il soit gay ».

Tony l'invita un soir chez lui, à son appartement. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils s'embrassaient, se tenaient la main, savaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble même si aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute.

« Installe toi. » fit Tony.

Loki découvrit l'appartement étudiant, plutôt pas mal en fait. Tony déclara qu'il savait que ça faisait beaucoup pour un seul étudiant, mais que ses parents, à l'autre bout du pays, étaient pétés de thunes, et même si ils ne s'entendaient pas bien ensemble, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur fils unique vivre dans un appart pourri. Loki sourit et expliqua qu'il vivait à l'extérieur de la ville, dans une résidence universitaire super bruyante et petite. Il venait en bus tous les jours, et Natasha le rejoignait quatre arrêts après le sien. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait quitté sa famille d'accueil il avait de cela deux ans, pour ses études, et qu'il ne regrettait pas. Sa mère adoptive faisait trop de différence, et son père s'en battait royalement les couilles de lui. En plus, il était homophobe, donc bon.

Tony l'écoutait attentivement en lui tenant la main et Loki se sentait bien.

Soudainement, Tony s'esclaffa.

« Quoi ? » demanda Loki, en repoussant une épaisse mèche de ses cheveux.

Tony sourit et se pencha un peu vers lui. « T'imagine que le truc qui nous a réunis c'est l'ennui. ».

Loki rougit. « Et j'en suis heureux. »

Peut être que Loki l'était aussi. En fait, il en était certain lorsque les lèvres de Tony touchèrent les siennes tendrement.

Son petit ami le fit basculer sur le canapé et l'embrassa plus langoureusement, tout en emmêlant ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du brun. Lorsqu'un orgasme balaya le corps de Loki, il était plus convaincu que jamais du bien fait de l'ennui. Et son cœur battait si vite. C'était peut être la première fois qu'il l'entendait battre si vite.

Comme quoi.

C'est bien de s'ennuyer.

…

 _The end,_

 _Bored, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
